California Girls
by psychopersonified
Summary: Daltonverse. Stuart Trio. Julian & Casey dancing to California Girls. Feel good little fic.


**California Girls**

It is a warm autumn afternoon. Its late afternoon and classes are over. Old trees sway lazily in the afternoon breeze, the three of them are lounging under their favorite tree. Julian is up in his usual perch on a low hanging branch while Derek is at the picnic bench with his homework spread out on the table, and Logan is sitting on a root by the bald patch of earth where the grass refuses grow.

Laughter drifts with the wind from boys scattered over the school grounds. They engage in lazy conversations. Talking about everything and nothing. Just enjoying the weather and the company.

Julian reaches down and lightly taps Logan on the head with the book he was reading. The blond looks up from his notes and gives him a mildly annoyed look for messing with his hair, but looks in the direction Julian's pointing to anyway.

The Terpsichore girls are on the grounds today. Practicing their numbers to an appreciative audience. Casey is among them, bossing some of the newbies around. They've been repeating one number in particular as some of the girls keep getting the steps wrong.

Derek who would normally be front and center watching, has been pointedly ignoring them and pretending to study.

"D, you've been on the same page for the last half hour." Julian calls him out. Derek straightens his back but refuses to turn around, and gives Julian a one finger salute. The other two just chuckles.

Julians jumps off his perch, landing lightly on the bare patch of earth next to Logan. Together they ambush Derek, one on each arm to pull Derek backwards off the bench.

"WHAT the HELL? Guys!" Derek struggles but gives up almost immediately when he realizes where he's being pulled towards. They stop under a tree nearby where the girls are, just off to the right.

"Yes! YES! You've got it!...No! No!...Back row. Stop!" Katherine celebrates a little too early from the front. Next to her is Nadia with a Flip camera, recording the performances for later review and analysis. They are trying to get the new members used to performances outside of their own school. But maybe performing in front of an all teenage male audience wasn't the best idea. The appreciation is a little too enthusiastic and its spooking some of the newer members.

They watch as Casey pulls the back row out and dismisses the rest to the sidelines for a break. Katherine joins her and together they drill the back row performers.

Derek, captain of two sports teams appreciates her style. She's neither soft nor motherly, but isn't harsh either. Giving each member time and correcting them as they go. But her patience is wearing thin. The girls are just too self-conscious now.

"She's going to snap soon. I know that look." Derek points out. And boy does he. Having been on the receiving end just a few months ago.

Julian quietly breaks away from them and slinks away unnoticed.

"Alright, one more try and we're done for today..." Katherine finally concedes. The newbies line up for their final round and the music starts.

_Once you party with u-us, you'll be fallin' in love! Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

_You could travel the world, But nothin' comes close, To the golden coast!_

As they reach the chorus, a tall figure jumps in line next to the last girl on the right and proceeds to dance to the chorus with them. He twirls, dips and steps perfectly in time with the girls.

_California girls, we're unforgettable,_

_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top!_

_Sunkissed skin,_

_So hot we'll melt your popsicle!_

_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

_California girls, we're undeniable,_

_Fine, fresh, fierce,_

_We got it on lock!_

_West coast represent, now put your hands up!_

_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

The boys watching notice the impostor and start to crack up as Julian dips, trying to copy the feminine moves. He has the entire choreography down to a T, and though he puts his own more masculine spin to it, he still looks more than a little silly. Logan and Derek are falling over each other laughing by now.

He unleashes his trademark grin at his audience and deliberately turns to wink at the camera. Casey who is dancing upfront finally catches on. Laughing, she breaks from her position and goes to grab Julian by his loosened tie, pulling him right to the front just as Snoop Dogg's rap begins.

Julian transitions flawlessly into the role. Popping his collar and putting on his ever ready sunglasses.

_Toned, tanned fit and ready,_

_turn it up 'cos it's gettin' heavy,_

_wild, wild, west coast,_

_these are the girls I love the most!_

_I mean the ones,_

_I mean like she's the one,_

_Kiss her,_

_Touch her,_

_Squeeze her buns..._

He lip syncs to the rap and acts the part. Casey dances around him, at one point pressing her back up against him and they both roll their hips in time suggestively. It's sexy as hell, and Derek's jaw drops. The growing audience hoots and claps their approval.

_Homeboys _

_Hangin' out _

_All that ass _

_Hangin' out _

_Bikinis, tankinis, martinis _

_No weenies _

_Just a king and a queen-ie _

_Katy my lady _

_You're lookin'here baby _

_I'm all up on ya'_

_'Cos you representin' California!_

At that line, Julian strikes a smug pose. He is after all the quintessential Californian. Lithe, tanned and all swagger.

_California girls, we're unforgettable,_

_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top!_

_Sunkissed skin,_

_So hot we'll melt your popsicle!_

_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

_California girls, we're undeniable,_

_Fine, fresh, fierce,_

_We got it on lock!_

_West coast represent, now put your hands up!_

_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

The song ends and everyone including the new girls strike a pose pressing tight around Julian. The crowd bursts into applause and laughter. Everyone takes a bow before the girls break away to rejoin the rest of their group.

Casey pulls Julian into a light hug, "Thanks."

"For what? I was trying to video bomb." Julian grins and hugs her back.

"Was that all you were doing?" she quirks an eyebrow at him. He scrunches his nose at her before walking backwards away and back to his friends.

Casey smiles and shakes her head at him before turning around to corral the excitable girls who could not believe they were just dancing with THE Julian Larson.

To most people watching their stunt earlier, it would seem like Julian was being the movie star attention whore everyone thinks he is. But Casey knows better, prancing around and being silly, he drew attention away from the nervous girls and let them loosen up. And by the end of the song they were all having fun again.

Derek eyes him critically when reaches them, "You're not-...you and Casey-...are you?"

"Huh?...Oh! No. NO. Absolutely NOT." Julian quickly clarifies, emphatically shaking his head and holding his hands up . "All in good fun. I swear!"

Satisfied, Derek smacks him hard on the back teasingly. They turn to the weird noises coming from behind them.

Logan is doubled over, face scrunched up, still wiping tears from his eyes and trying to form coherent sentences to tease Julian with. But its all coming out in between wheezing laughter and no one gets what he's trying to say. "..YOU- ...oh my god-..that was-...what the-...youtube-...shiiit!-...". He slaps his thigh and stomps his foot to emphasize his point before dissolving into more peels of laughter.

Derek and Julian just STARES as this continues for another full minute. "He's going to hurt himself if this continues any longer." Derek concludes finally. This time it's Derek and Julian who each grab an arm to lead their prefect back to their favorite tree.


End file.
